Nul n'arrête la course immuable du temps et du destin
by Gargouilles
Summary: Elle le regarde et elle voudrait qu'il soit sien. Elle le veut si fort qu'elle en rêve, qu'elle en crève. Ses souvenirs la tuent. Puis elle se rappelle qu'il n'a jamais été sien. Pas dans ce monde en tout cas.


_Outch. Ce truc, écrit en une soirée, est assez court, et totalement dépressif. Navrée. Je faisais une pause dans ma fic longue, et voilà le résultat. __**Post-saison 5,**__ Modern-day. (oui je sais, j'ai horreur de ça, me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai écrit)_

_(Merlichou et ses coupains appartiennent à la BBC et à la bande de J que j'aime, qui ont l'amabilité de me les prêter pour que je les détruise ))_

_Bonne lecture._

_..._

**Nul n'arrête la course immuable du temps et du destin**

Gwen les regardait. Fixement. Depuis de longues minutes. Ils ne risquaient pas de s'en apercevoir, de toute manière. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, le monde s'effaçait et devenait eux. Elle en crevait de jalousie, et en même temps les aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait que leur souhaiter du bonheur.

Depuis combien de temps durait ce simulacre ? Des années ? Leur sourire, rire avec eux, et sentir son cœur se fissurer de désespoir et de gonfler de bonheur simultanément en les regardant. C'était affreux, douloureux, et pourtant elle restait là. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Elle les aimait tant, tous les deux.

Et pourtant, elle était là, assise sur le canapé du salon, et les contemplait en train de se disputer. Se disputer sur le choix du film qu'ils allaient mettre pour passer la soirée. C'était stupide et puéril, et ça leur ressemblait tellement. Elle savait qu'en son absence, la dispute aurait fini en réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Mais elle était là et ils continuaient de bouder, maugréer, rire et s'embrasser. Et elle restait là, spectatrice de ce qu'elle n'aurait pas. Ou qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle l'avait eu. Elle l'avait perdu. Ses souvenirs la tuaient lentement.

Tous les trois s'étaient rencontrés à la fac, malgré les disciplines très différentes qu'ils suivaient chacun. Mais c'était le même campus, et ils s'étaient trouvés. C'était totalement surréaliste, quand on y songeait bien. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Elle était discrète et effacée, la douce Gwen toujours aimable avec tout le monde, qui suivait des cours de droit pour défendre les causes des femmes dans les pays en développement.

Merlin était un secret, le plus mystérieux d'eux tous. Renfermé, étrange, parfois faux-fuyant, il se révélait drôle, exubérant, et d'une loyauté sans faille quand on le connaissait mieux. Son amitié se gagnait difficilement, mais il se montrait ensuite d'un soutien sans faille pour ceux qu'il aimait. Malgré tout, en cours, il rasait les murs et n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Souvent, Gwen le trouvait déplacé pour son époque. Il n'était pas né dans le bon temps. Dans ce monde où tout évoluait trop vite, et où les rôles importants étaient rares, il n'avait pas sa place.

Et puis il y avait Arthur, le dieu Arthur. Beau comme une statue grecque, charmeur et intelligent. Arrogant, riche et sûr de lui. Une légende. Un homme brisé, comme l'avait compris Gwen. Brisé par une enfance inexistante, un père castrateur par désespoir d'une mère partie trop tôt. La seule personne à avoir su percer la carapace d'affabilité feinte d'Arthur, c'était Merlin.

Comment ces deux là étaient devenus amis était et resterait un mystère. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, et pas d'amis pour les présenter. Pourtant, ils étaient rapidement devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, contre toute attente. Arthur avait fait sortir Merlin de sa coquille de timidité et de ses livres –qu'il dévorait par dizaines– tandis que Merlin avait montré à Arthur ce qu'était d'être un véritable humain avec des sentiments non feints.

C'était Merlin qui était devenu ami avec Gwen, totalement naturellement. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'Arthur et lui. Deux travailleurs à la bibliothèque qui aimaient discuter. Et c'était Merlin, bien sûr, qui l'avait présentée à Arthur. Dès le premier regard, le cœur de la jeune fille avait battu un peu trop fort. Et une sourde douleur était apparue brièvement dans son cœur, sans aucune logique. Puis la vie avait suivi son cours, lentement et tranquillement. Les années avaient passé, et le monde ne changeait pas. Le monde en général, autour d'eux, s'effritait de plus en plus. Leur monde ne changeait pas. Ils se voyaient aussi fréquemment que possible, organisaient leurs emplois du temps en conséquence, riaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, voyaient des films ensemble.

Gwen avait bien compris ce que Merlin essayait de faire lorsqu'il la laissait seule avec Arthur et un clin d'œil appuyé. Merlin était ouvertement gay. Pas au point de se balader avec le drapeau multicolore dans le dos, mais il n'avait pas peur de le dire. Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il n'était pas une abomination, une erreur de la nature à corriger, comme le décrivait la religion. Il assumait tout à fait. Et il essayait désespérément de caser ces deux meilleurs amis ensemble.

Jamais Gwen n'avait eu le courage de lui dire que rien ne se passerait jamais. Arthur n'était pas intéressé. Il était adorable, gentleman, galant. Gwen soupçonnait Merlin de le briefer avant chaque rendez-vous. Mais il s'ennuyait avec elle. Et puis, il ne parlait que de Merlin. Et son sourire s'illuminait. Et le cœur de Gwen pleurait.

Et plus elle souffrait, plus elle se souvenait. Ça commença par des cauchemars étranges, où elle se sentait seule au monde, dans une immense pièce déserte, écrasée par le poids de responsabilités dont elle ne percevait pas la nature exacte.

Et puis un jour, elle se baladait en ville avec les deux garçons, pour aller boire un verre et fêter la fin de leurs études et leurs premiers jobs. Et ils avaient croisé cette femme à la peau pâle, des longs cheveux bouclés noirs cascadant dans son dos. Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux aussi noirs qu'un corbeau et des immenses yeux bleus lui bouffant le visage. Elle paraissait trop jeune pour avoir eu un enfant de cet âge. En la croisant, Gwen eut la totale conviction qu'il n'était pas d'elle, qu'elle ne faisait que l'élever mais qu'elle l'aimait quand même. Son impression fut confirmée quand l'enfant tira sur la manche de la femme et l'interpella par son prénom :

- Morgane…

Alors le barrage de ses souvenirs se rompit, et tout afflua en elle. La douleur fut si intense, si soudaine que Gwen se plia en deux et s'évanouit au milieu de la rue. La soirée fut remise à plus tard. Merlin et Arthur la ramenèrent chez elle et la veillèrent toute la nuit. Gwen se recroquevillait dans son lit et ses deux amis restèrent à son chevet, épaules contre épaules, et cette image était encore plus douloureuse que le reste.

Gwen passa deux jours entiers à pleurer au fond de son lit, sans que les garçons ne comprennent ce qu'elle avait. Ils s'inquiétaient, mais elle refusait de lâcher un mot et ils se sentaient perdus.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu leur dire ? Leur dire quoi de toute manière ? Elle les haïssait. Elle haïssait Arthur d'être mort, et Merlin d'être devenu un tel fantôme qui errait sur les berges d'Avalon. Elle haïssait la charge royale qu'elle avait dû supporter pendant des années, et faute d'un héritier à placer sur le trône, sa mort avait détruit le royaume. Et pire que tout, elle haïssait s'en souvenir alors qu'ils continuaient leurs vies d'heureux ignorants.

Au bout de deux jours, elle avait repris le cours de sa vie, mais quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, et c'était irréparable. Et elle s'était alors rendu compte de combien ces deux là s'aimaient, plus que tout. Et elle-même les aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur souhaiter de se perdre.

Alors elle avait travaillé à leur rapprochement. Ça n'avait même pas été dur, en plus. Ils étaient déjà tellement proches. Il avait suffi de convaincre Arthur que coucher avec des filles ne faisait pas nécessairement de lui un pur hétéro, et que son amitié avec Merlin pouvait muer. Et de convaincre Merlin de forcer sa chance avec Arthur. Trois semaines après, rien n'avait changé pour eux. Pas en apparence. Mais Gwen voyait les regards de l'un sur l'autre et elle n'avait pas de doute. Ils avaient mis des mois à lui annoncer, et elle leur avait simplement souri en disant qu'elle savait déjà.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Arthur dès la première rencontre, le premier regard. Arthur l'aimait également. Avec tendresse, affection, douceur. En d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, ils auraient pu être ensemble. _Ils avaient été ensemble_. Dans un autre monde. Celui de ses souvenirs. Ce fardeau qu'elle est la seule à porter.

Cela la tue aujourd'hui. Elle pleure, souvent. Elle pleure sur cette vie qu'elle a perdue, sur cet amour qu'elle a perdu. Elle pleure parce qu'eux ne se souviendront jamais de leur magnifique et merveilleuse complicité d'autant. Elle pleure parce que Merlin ne fera plus jamais de magie. Elle pleure parce que Morgana n'est jamais revenue, pas plus que Mordred ou les chevaliers. La femme brune et son fils adoptif étaient une coïncidence, catalyseur de la remontée des souvenirs de Gwen.

Elle pleure, tout simplement.

Et elle continue cette vie de l'ombre. Eux brillent, rayonnent, s'embrassent et se serrent l'un contre l'autre avec amour. Ils illuminent le monde de leur simple présence. Et elle reste dans l'ombre, comme une poupée bien sage. Lorsqu'ils veulent la faire briller à son tour, ils se tournent vers elle et elle peut avancer dans la lumière de leur bonheur. Mais c'est de plus en plus dur à supporter.

Ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui. Dix ans qu'ils se connaissent. Il y a des centaines d'années, Arthur mourrait dix ans après leur rencontre et Merlin devenait l'ombre de lui-même. Aujourd'hui, ils statuent enfin sur un film et s'assoient de part et d'autre de Gwen, la prennent par les épaules et se laissent emporter dans l'histoire de _Merlin l'enchanteur._ Les deux amoureux sont fans du Walt Disney sur la légende du Roi Arthur. Ils connaissent le film par cœur, et obligent Gwen à le regarder au moins une fois par an. Elle continue de l'endurer, parce que c'est tellement révélateur de ce qu'ils sont qu'elle ne peut même pas leur en vouloir.

Elle les aime tellement, Arthur son âme sœur et Merlin son meilleur ami qu'elle les hait tout autant. Elle est écartelée en permanence dans son cœur, et endure jour après jour leur amour débordant. Elle n'a plus assez de larmes pour pleurer et plus de voix pour hurler. Alors muettement, elle prend leurs mains pendant le film et les sert fort, en signe de reconnaissance. Les quatre yeux bleus se tournent vers elle et lui sourissent. Elle les hait tellement. Elle les aime tellement plus.

Et puis un jour, tout a pris fin. Un chauffard, une soirée, une ruelle pleine de neige. Arthur est fauché sur le coup. Merlin est témoin. Ça faisait dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et cinq que les deux garçons se fréquentaient d'un amour sans nuage. Arthur est mort et Merlin n'existe plus. Il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide et Gwen hurle au ciel. Elle ne veut pas revivre ça. Et pourtant. Elle est le seul soutien de Merlin et il s'accroche à elle, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant, dans un autre monde.

Ils sont détruits tous les deux et faute d'une vraie béquille, l'âme cassé de l'autre leur apporte le soutien dont ils ont besoin.

Gwen hurle. Elle hurle pour son présent et pour son passé. _Pas encore_, supplie-t-elle le ciel en contemplant la tombe de marbre. Pas encore. Elle hurle contre la fatalité qui les oblige à tout recommencer. Elle hurle contre Arthur, qui les abandonne une nouvelle fois. Qui abandonne une nouvelle fois Merlin, devenu fantôme incapable de se rendre au cimetière. Aucun homme, aussi grand soit-il ne peut connaître son avenir. Mais certaines vies sont prédestinées. Et nul ne peut arrêter la course immuable du temps et du destin.

...

_Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps, que ça ne se finit pas bien chez moi ! J'voulais pas tuer Arthur en plus, mais il me fallait une fin ! C'est sorti tout seul !_

_Reviews ?_

_*boite de mouchoirs*_


End file.
